callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Petrenko
Private Dimitri Petrenko (Russian: Дмитрий Петренко) was a Russian soldier assigned to the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army who fought in World War II. He is one of the main playable characters from Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Dimitri is first seen in the level Vendetta among many wounded Red Army soldiers and is saved from German soldiers executing his remaining comrades by playing dead. Momentarily, he comes across Sergeant Reznov who also survived the massacre. Petrenko then takes Reznov's Mosin-Nagant and snipes German sentries under the cover of a bombing raid. After eliminating a German sniper, he and Reznov then meet with elements of the Red Army and provide sniper support for the attacking Russians and then assassinate Heinrich Amsel, a German general responsible for the massacre of Red Army soldiers. Reznov congratulates Dimitri on his marksmanship, only to be attacked by a squad of German soldiers who storm the building they are in. Dimitri then jumps into the river while Reznov holds off the Wehrmacht soldiers. He and Reznov would not meet again for three years. Three years later in the German countryside, Dimitri is captured and taken into a hut by 3 German soldiers. While the Germans were conversing and searching Dimitri's dead comrades, Dimitri tries to reach for a fallen comrade's rifle but is kicked in the face by a German soldier who later beats him. Before they execute him, a T-34 Tank blows a hole in a wall, injuring 2 of the 3 German soldiers. Reznov guns down the last German soldier and orders Chernov, a new recruit, to execute the remaining Nazis. When Chernov refuses since they were already bleeding to death, Petrenko has the option of executing his dying captors himself as he and Reznov have no pity for Wehrmacht soldiers after the atrocities they witnessed in Stalingrad. After executing or leaving the wounded Germans to die Petrenko joins Reznov for the first time in three years in the final push to Berlin. Upon their reunion, Reznov speaks highly of Dimitri and often tells the other soldiers to follow him as an example, especially to Chernov, who seems to be shocked by the vengeful violence of his comrades against Wehrmacht soldiers. After blowing up German Panzer Tanks, King Tigers and German forces guarding the last defensive line protecting Berlin in a T-34 Tank, Petrenko and Reznov join numerous Russian forces in clearing Berlin. During a skirmish in a Berlin subway, however, the tunnel Petrenko, Reznov and Chernov are in is flooded by water, although the three protagonists miraculously survive. After recovering, Dimitri participates in storming the Reichstag, the seat of the German Parliament and final Nazi stronghold. However at the entrance of the Reichstag, Chernov is incinerated by a flamethrower and falls to the ground coughing and wreathing in pain, forcing another soldier to carry the flag, although he is killed as well during the final stages of the battle, forcing Dimitri to plant the Soviet flag. However, when trying to raise the Soviet flag, a lone remaining German soldier severely wounds Petrenko by shooting him with a P-38. Before he finishes Petrenko, Reznov charges forward with a machete and repeatedly stabs and slashes the German as he dies. Dimitri then raises the Soviet flag, and the game ends. It is presumed that Petrenko survived the gunshot wound since Reznov said he was going to be alright, as he cheated death numerous times according to Reznov. Trivia *In the levels Heart of the Reich and Downfall Dimitri is in the 150th Rifle Division specifically. Even though the division is in the 3rd Shock Army, it is only displayed in these two levels. He might have been stuck together with another Shock Army and then the 150th Division as build. *Another "Dmitri Petrenko" can be seen in Blackout and The Sins of the Father as one of Kamarov's men and as the medic trying to revive Captain Price after his injury at the end of Call of Duty 4, though obviously not the same character, as it is possible to kill him. This may relate to Infinity Ward and Treyarch naming characters after their staff or the Modern Warfare Petrenko could even be a descendant of the World War II Petrenko. *A way to see what Dimitri looks like is to play Cooperative Campaign and look at Player 1 or Player 2. Dimitri is wearing a tan coat with the same hat as Reznov, so Dimitri's face, body and clothes are clearly seen. *Throughout the Soviet campaign missions, it is seen that the Call of Duty statistic info on the bottom-left hand side of the screen does not display his full name, as it usually is shortened to "Pvt. Petrenko", but on the final Soviet mission, his full name is seen as well as his rank. * In the level "Downfall" when Dimitri is shot by the lone Nazi, he looks to be shot in the coller bone, however, why would he be limping? he may have been cringing. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Call of Duty: World at War